This MH-CRC has as its major emphasis the study of schizophrenia and related spectrum disorders. Its unifying concept is the goal of linking the clinical picture of the illness with its underlying neurobiology. The MH-CRC is composed of seven research units. These units conduct the integrative and interdisciplinary research that is needed to advance our knowledge concerning the clinical presentation of schizophrenia and its relation to pathophysiology, etiology, prevention and treatment. The Diagnosis and the Phenomenology Unit examines clinical issues, including evaluation, nosology, longitudinal outcome, and instrument development. The Brain Imaging Unit focuses on structural and functional brain abnormalities, using CT scanning, MRI, and SPECT; these studies attempt to integrate our understanding of the clinical symptoms, such as hallucinations, with the neural mechanisms that underlie them. The Genetics Unit takes a comprehensive approach to the genetics of schizophrenia, using multiplex family studies, twin studies, adoption studies, and molecular genetics. Multiple biological measures are obtained in order to identify markers. The Epidemiology Unit explores mortality in schizophrenia, birth history and other risk factors; this unit works closely with the Genetics unit in order to examine the environmental side of the genetic versus environmental interaction. The Basic Neurobiology Unit conducts research on animal models of psychosis and neurotransmitter systems assessed using both central and peripheral measures. The Neuropharmacology Unit pursues the study of pharmacokinetics, drug dosage, target symptoms, and side effects. The Neurophysiology/Neuropsychology Unit examines cognitive processing in psychosis and conducts studies using a variety of electrophysiological techniques. Three core units support these research units: Administrative, Assessment and Training, and Biostatistics. The Administrative Core Unit is responsible for maintaining a five-to six- bed inpatient unit on which patients can be studied after a three-week medication washout, as well as while on medications. This inpatient unit is crucial to the conduct of a majority of studies conducted by the MH-CRC, since an important goal is establishing the validity of neurobiological measures without contamination by neuroleptic effects. The Assessment and Training Unit insures that all assessment procedures are conducted in a reliable manner and provides training to investigators at Iowa and visitors from other facilities. The Biostatistics Core Unit maintains rigorous quality control over data management and provides consultation to investigators on experimental design and data analysis.